grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Master
'Kagi' *1st Job:Flame Knight *2nd Job:Sorceress *3rd Job:Spirit Master *4th Job:Skyress *5th Job:Skyrem Weapon:Flame Cuffs Ability:Flame Gauge and Katana Strikes Lvl 3 Master of the Altitude! Kagi's style was changing,she needed faith in herself to feed the raging flames within her.Her staff could not do the job,so she tried to forge something that would,by using her own faith and some fragments of the Earth.It created the X-Knuckles,they have the power to manipulate earth,air,fire and solar energy,plus they can generate special flames specific to Kagi.X-Flames is what they're called,they can burn through any substance in the universe,but she can only generate it if she's in fatal condition.Also,when used in melee,they have the same material as vajras,and with the tempered heat within these fists,it can cut like a chainsaw.Also with the power of the Lvl 3 Katana Strikes,she really is a Master of the Altitude. Normal Mode: 1st Move:Air Slicer:'Kagi uses the air to push herself into the sky,then she spins and crashes downwards,creating a cutting and crushing force.(4x hits) '''2nd Move:Earthbound:'Kagi punches into the ground,then giant masses of earth starts to stick out of the ground,pushing the enemy into the sky.(5x hits) '3rd Move:Solar Chainsaw:'Everything freezes and Kagi blows through with a silent fist with the cutting edge of the sun.(1x hit) '''Flame Mode: '1st Move:Solar Burn:'Kagi combines solar power with flaming power to create a protective shield that causes all damage and defensive powers by 150%(1.5%) '2nd Move:X-Earth:'Kagi combines the earth and fire,then she raises the earth from the ground,heated,and punches the earth,shattering the earth into pieces causing fire fragments to scatter everywhere.(6x Hits) '3rd Move:Grand Aerial:'Kagi focuses all her faith inside her hand and goes into the air,she shoots out the faith and flare meteors come from the sky,cutting any defense,although people using specials will still be unharmed.(10x hits) Taunts *The sky...is boundless﻿.....just like my limits...(Start) *You'll regret your mistake of fighting me in hell!(Start) *I want to burn something right now....(During Battle) *Burn Baby!(During Specials) *Slice and dice!(During Specials) *You're too late!(During Specials) *Must...resist....(Counter-Attacked) *That was....a good fight?(Win) Combos Basic Combo-ZZZZZ / A 5 hit combo,Kagi swiftly cuts away what is behind and in front of her. Critical Combo-ZZZ-> / Kagi punches forward with the power of a flaming chainsaw. Double Combo-ZZZZZZ / After﻿ the basic combo,Kagi slashes diagonally with full force. Jump Attack-Up+Z / Kagi jumps up and slashes by extending fire from her Cuff Blades. Flaming Jump:Z+Up / When Kagi has her bar gauge filled she uses 1 bar to propel herself up in the air high.Monsters above might be dealt with damage. Dash Attack- ->+->+Z / Kagi rushes foward with her arm and bashes,then she punches forward with full force. Katana Strikes:Press V to go into Katana Stance: Fluid Motion Lvl 3:Kagi cloaks herself in flames and dashes forward inflicting small but repetitive hits.(6x Hits) Flame Strike Lvl 3:Kagi still uses the rising momentum,except this time it's a little faster(5x Hits) Heaven's Flame Lvl 3:Kagi stabs the sword into the ground and flames expand around Kagi fairly quick.(7x Hits) (UNFINISHED) ﻿